Sea como sea
by AnneCharlotteJane
Summary: Bueno, esta es mi primera historia. Espero que os guste :D
1. Chapter 1

_-No amor, no lo haré.._

_-Si que lo harás, lo harás..._

Ahí estaba yo, escuchando como esa guarra llamaba amor a Jane. Nunca hasta entonces me molestó que no se fijara en mi, pero eso era porque pensaba que no se fijaba en ninguna, que queria ser fiel a su mujer, y ahora Lorelei me dice que ha pasado la noche con el y que ni se digno a contarmelo. Poco despues de que Jane sale de la sala de interrogatorios salgo yo, total tampoco tenia nada que decirla. Voy a mi despacho y me pongo a trabajar, tengo mucho papeleo. De repente noto que alguien entra.

-Siento no haberte contado lo de Lorelei.

-¿Qué de Lorelei? Ah, tranquilo me da lo mismo, aunque pensaba que confiabas un poco mas en mi pero veo que no, ademas qué te iba a decir, ni que fuera yo tu madre.

-No se porque no te lo dije, pense que igual te molestaria.

-¿Por qué iba a molestarme? ¿Sabes? Ahora si me estas molestando, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y quiero irme a casa. Por favor vete.

-Perdon Lisbon, pense que querrias hablarlo. Hasta mañana entonces.

Y yo me quede en mi despacho, a punto de llorar por Patrick Jane, nunca lo imagine, nunca imagine que me iba a enamorar de el y menos que me fuera a hacer sufrir por amor. Es un hombre impledecible lo intente o no. Cuando salgo veo el coche de Jane aparcado._ Igual esta pasando la noche con Lorelei_, pienso, pero no, antes le vi subir a su sala de pensar, supongo que se quede alli a dormir.

Llego agotada a mi casa y me acuesto, me duermo en seguida.

_-Buena suerte Teresa... Te quiero._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Que te quiero Teresa, te quiero desde el primer dia que te vi y nunca he dejado de hacerlo, dejare a John el Rojo por ti, hare todo lo que quieras por ti, por tenerte conmigo, por poder besar tus labios. Que eso es lo que hare ahora mismo a menos que algo me lo impida._

_Jane se acerca lentamente a besarme cuando de repente le suena el movil. RIIIIIN RIIIIIN RIIIIIN..._

RIIIIIN RIIIIIN RIIIIIN...

-¡Mierda! -Digo cuando me doy cuenta de que era un sueño. -¿Quien coño me llama a las cuatro de la mañana? -Contesto al movil. -Lisbon.

-Agente Teresa Lisbon, le llamo desde las oficinas del CBI, el asesor Patrick Jane ha desaparecido junto a la presa Lorelei Martins.

-Ahora mismo voy para alla.

Cojo el coche y rapidamente me pongo camino de las oficinas pensando en por qué Jane ha desaparecido con Lorelei, en si se han fugado juntos o en si John el Rojo a ido a rescatarla y de paso se ha llevado a Jane. Lo unico que se es que le amo y que voy a conseguir que vuelva, sea como sea...


	2. Miedo

Llego al aparcamiento del CBI, no veo mucho revuelo teniendo en cuenta que han desaparecido un agente y un preso, pero no le doy mucha importancia, segun me bajo del coche un hombre viene a recibirme.

-Soy el agente John Redford del FBI, el que la acaba de llamar.

-Teresa Lisbon.

Mientras ando hacia las oficinas analizo e nombre del agente que tengo justo detras: John Redford, ¿casualidad? Antes de que me de tiempo a reaccionar noto un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que me deja inconsciente.

...

-Lisbon, Lisbon. ¿Estas bien?

Creo reconocer esa voz, creo que es Jane. Me duele mucho la cabeza, apenas puedo abrir los ojos a si que no se con seguridad quien me esta hablando.

-Teresa, no hagas esfuerzos, sera mejor que sigas durmiendo.

-¿Jane? -Pregunto con la voz muy ronca.

-Si, Teresa soy yo, no te preocupes, todo saldra bien.

-¿Que ha pasado?

-Es una larga historia, sera mejor que te duermas un poco hasta estar mejor, luego te lo explicare detenidamente.

Queria saber que me habia pasado, pero me vencia el sueño y el cansancio fisico, aun desconociendo donde me encontraba estaba tranquila sabiendo que Jane estaba sano y salvo, y que estaba conmigo apoyandome.

...

Cuando me despierto, aun sin fuerzas para moverme, oigo la voz de una mujer.

-Hola amor, es la hora de comer. ¿Aun no se ha despertado tu amiga? Tampoco la pegamos tanto, es un poquito blanda.

-¿Qué quereis de nosotros?

-De ti nada amor, pero John el Rojo lleva tiempo teniendo ganas a Lisbon, aunque primero queremos teneros aqui un tiempo, queremos veros sufrir.

-No voy a dejar que hagais nada a Lisbon.

-¿De verdad crees que vas a poder impedirlo, amor? Comed esto que no queremos que os murais de hambre, eso no es tan divertido.

Oigo sus pasos alejandose y el ruido al cerrarse la puerta y dar unas cuantas vueltas a la llave. John el Rojo quiere matarme y si tambien tiene a Jane aqui tendra algo pensado para él. Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasarme, pero sobretodo de lo que le pueda pasar a Jane.

* * *

_Gracias por los reviews. Mañana mas :D_


	3. Promesas

Abro del todo los ojos y por fin me veo con fuerzas para hablar, cuando miro a Jane esta a punto de comer.

-¿Estas seguro de comerte eso?

-Teresa, por fin te has levantado, ¿que tal te encuentras?

-Como si me hubieran dado una paliza.

-Deberias comer un poco, debes de estar agotada.

Me incorporo y veo una bandeja con mi comida, solo sopa, pan y agua. No parece que haya veneno y tampoco estoy como para inspeccionarlo, me muero de hambre y es muy dificil que salga de esta, la manera de morir es lo de menos. Ademas Jane se la come muy agusto.

-Jane, ¿como has llegado hasta aqui? -Cuando le veo bien me doy cuenta que tiene moratones en la cara de una paliza.

-Pues creo que igual que tu, alguien subio arriba y llamo a la puerta, cuando abri me dieron un golpe en la cabeza y lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertar aqui.

-Jane, tenemos que huir de aqui como sea, he oido lo que ha dicho Lorelei antes.

-Lisbon, no voy a dejar que te pase nada, te lo prometo.

-Tengo miedo. -Las lagriamas empiezan a salir de mis ojos y a resbalar por mis mejillas. En ese momento Jane me abraza fuerte, siento como el calor de sus brazos me da un poco de esperanza y me doy cuenta que de verdad quiere protegerme.

-Gracias Jane.

Los dos seguimos comiendo, estamos unos minutos en silencio sin decir una palabra, hasta que vuelve Lorelei.

-Veo que tu amiga por fin se ha despertado amor, espero que os haya gustado la cena, mañana sera un dia mas divertido.

¿Cena? No tenia ni idea de que hora era, llevaba un dia entero durmiendo, en donde nos habian encerrado no habia ventanas, solo una pequeña cama, por llamarla de alguna manera, donde teniamos que dormir los dos y una pequeña y sucia baza, con cuatro "paredes" al rededor. Por lo menos tengo intimidad para cagar, pienso. Tendria que haberme tirado encima de Lorelei y darla una buena paliza nada mas entrar por la puerta, pero como no, iba armada, llevaba una pistola y la enseñaba bien para que no se nos ocurriera hacer nada.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, mañana pensaremos algo.

-Tienes razon, buenas noches.

Nos metemos los dos en la cama y nos tapamos con una fina manta. Durmiendo en la misma cama que Patrick Jane, eso solo pasa en mis mejores sueños, aunque suele ser en mi casa y no en un zulo sucio y oscuro. Cuando estoy a punto de dormirme oigo la voz de Jane, dos palabras que ya me habia dicho en otra ocasion, pero que ahora me importan mucho mas.

-Te quiero.

* * *

_Muchas gracias por los reviews :D Mañana pondre el siguiente capitulo _


	4. Sorpresas

Me quedo paralizada, esta vez estoy segura que no es un sueño, Patrcick Jane me acaba de decir que me quiere, no se que hacer, me pongo nerviosa y me pongo mas nerviosa al saber que se iba a dar cuenta.

-¿Que me que?

Fue lo unico que pude decir antes de que Jane se girara y me besara. Me ha besado, estoy en las nubes, es como siempre me lo habia imaginado pero esta vez es verdad. Puede que no fuera el lugar mas bonito, ni el momento mas indicado, pero antes de que me diera cuenta los dos estabamos desnudos, besandonos, dejandonos llevar por la pasion, fueron unos minutos magicos, los mejores de mi vida diria yo.

-Yo tambien te quiero.

-Teresa, mañana tenemos que hacer algo, vamos a salir de aqui y vamos a ser felices.

-Lo se Patrick, confio en ti. Tal vez pueda intentar quitarle el arma a Lorelei.

-No se, es muy arriesgado.

-Es la unica opcion que tenemos, a menos que se la quites tu, pero no creo que seas bueno en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-¿Perdon? Tu que sabes, si nunca me has visto luchar, igual te sorprendo.

-Hoy ya me has sorprendido. Y ha sido una sorpresa bastante agradable la verdad.

-¿Nunca te habias dado cuenta? Yo creo que se me nota bastante, ademas cuando te "dispare" tambien te lo dije.

-Si, no se Jane, estaba confusa, a veces eras tan cariñoso que si lo pensaba, pero cuando se ponia John el Rojo por delante pensaba que era lo unico que te importaba.

-Ahora solo me importas tu Teresa.

-Eso esta complicado ya que nos tiene secuestrados pero gracias.

-Creo que deberiamos dormir, Lorelei dijo que mañana iba a ser mas divertido, tenemos que estar preparados para lo que tenga pensado.

-Tienes razon, hasta mañana.

Me da un beso, me pongo muy feliz, aun no me acostumbro a sus labios, a su calor, por muy agradables que sean. Tardo bastante en dormirme, estoy muy nerviosa por lo que pueda pasar mañana, que tipo de sorpresa nos tendran preparada... No puedo permitir que le pase nada a Jane, me prometi a mi misma que haria lo que fuera para traerle de vuelta, si tengo que saltar a Lorelei lo hare, si tengo que pelearme con ella lo hare, le quiero y no creo que pudiera aceptar que nada de pasara.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado. Algun review? El proximo y anteultimo capitulo mañana :D_


	5. Confía en mi

Me despierto y Jane sigue durmiendo. Aparentemente nadie ha entrado a la habitacion, pienso en despertar a Jane para pensar algo que hacer para cuando venga Lorelei, pero es que al verle dormido parece un angelito, cosa que se que no es. A si que decido quedarme mirando al techo pensando en esta noche, intentando asimilarlo, casi podria decir que estoy feliz, que teniendo en cuenta que estoy secuestrada es decir mucho.

-Buenos dias Teresa.

-Buenos dias. -Me acerco a el y le doy un beso.

-Creo que deberiamos pensar lo que vamos a hacer.

-Yo creo que le puedo quitar la pistola a Lorelei, soy bastante rapida y en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo supongo que la gane, tantos años de poli dan mucho de si, ademas tu puedes ayudarme.

-Sigue sin gustarme mucho esa idea, quiero protegerte y no lo veo muy bien.

-Patrick, siempre me dices que confie en ti, hazlo tu por una vez. No tenemos otra opcion.

-Confio en ti pero... -Le callo con un beso.

-Pero nada, conseguire quitarle el arma a Lorelei y saldremos de aqui con vida.

El se acerca para darme otro beso pero al oir que se abre la puerta nos separamos rapidamente, me preparo para quitarla el arma lo antes que pueda, pero veo que esta vez no viene sola, un hombre va detras suyo. ¿Sera quien yo creo que es?

-Buenos dias amor, ¿que tal te ha ido la noche?

-Bien. -Responde Jane, que no deja de mirar con asco al hombre que esta con Lorelei, creo que el, como yo, tambien esta seguro de que es John el Rojo, aunque Lorelei va armada y no podemos hacer nada.

-Teresa, ¡Tenia muchas ganas de conocerte por fin! -El hombre se acerca y me toca la cara, le quito el brazo bruscamente. -No hace falta que te pongas asi, ni que fuera yo un sucio violardor ni nada.

-Perdona, eres un asesino en serie, ahora todo cambia.

El hombre se rie, pero ahora cambia la mirada hacia Jane.

-He oido que tenias ganas de conocerme, tambien que querias vengarte, yo te veo un poco paradito ¿eh?

-Si, para que nos mates a mi y a Lisbon.

-Os matare pase lo que pase. Primero a tu amiga, y tu veras como muere, tu muerte no sera tan dolorosa, no estes preocupado.

En ese momento veo que Lorelei se acerca bastante a mi, no pienso, solo reaccciono, la cojo la pistola del cinturon y la doy un tiro. De repente John el Rojo saca una pistola y me apunta. _Mierda, la tenia escondida._ Rapidamente le disparo a el tambien, pero antes de caer al suelo le da tiempo a apretar el gatillo. En esa milesima de segundo me prepare para lo peor, poro fue aun peor de lo que esperaba, Jane se puso delante mio y recibio el disparo por mi.


	6. Sea como sea

_Bueno, aquí dejo el ultimo espero capítulos. Espero que os guste :D_

* * *

-Y asi, Charlie, quinceaños atras murio tu padre. Un hombre de palabra, prometio que me protegeria y asi hizo. Todavia tengo pesadillas con aquel dia, todavia pienso en que nunca pude hacer que volviera, todavia pienso en lo mucho que le vez nuestra relacion no fue la mas larga, ni la mas romantica, pero en una noche consiguio darme lo mejor que tengo ahora en el mundo: a ti. Y tal vez, como dice la gente ya sea hora de que empiece otra relacion, pero te puedo asegurar que no voy a querer a nadie como le quise a el y que jamas voy a encontrar a nadie que se compare con secuestro es una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado en la vida, pase miedo, hicimos promesas, me dieron sorpresas... Tambien hicimos el amor pero eso no te lo contare con detalle y de lo unico que estoy segura es que tu padre es el hombre mas maravilloso del mundo, y que donde quiera que este estara muy orgulloso de ti...

-Bueno mama, ¿pero me puedo hacer el piercing del ombligo?

-Estara muy orgulloso de ti a menos que te hagas precisamente ese repugnante piercing.

-Podrias haberme dicho que no directamente.

-Pero me gusta hacerte sufrir.

-Ya me vengare, ¿no dices siempre que me parezco a papa? Pues como el, ya se me ocurrira algo para hacerte sufrir yo a ti. Pero de momento me voy a la cama, hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana hija.

Cuando Charlie se va a dormir, voy a buscar una foto de Jane, sale el solo, no me dio tiempo a hacerme fotos con el, y pienso en todo lo que le quise en silencio y lo tonta que fui por no haber aprovechado mas esa relacion. Sin quererlo las lagrimas brotan de mis ojos y se deslizan suevamente por mis mejillas. Pero si lo pienso bien me pongo feliz, no todo el mundo encuentra el amor, yo lo encontre, y aunque fisicamente no me duro mucho, mi amor por el sera eterno y me doy cuenta que el no querria que estuviera triste ni que llorara, el querria que me buscara otra persona y que fuera feliz y decido que a partir de ahora eso es lo que hare. Aunque siempre tendre a Patrick Jane en mi corazon, sea como sea...

FIN

* * *

_bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Un poco triste? Algum review? Gracias por leerme :D_


End file.
